


James I-

by Devils_Servant



Series: Seduce me -  Oneshots [5]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunken Advances, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, drunken sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Servant/pseuds/Devils_Servant
Summary: It had been a stressful week for the both of you but finally it was Friday, you get a break from your work and James has the weekend off. James stands in his office on his lunch break looking out at the coffee shop across the street when his eyes land on,you ,his beautiful girlfriend hugging another guy. He knows you wouldn't cheat but…he wants what's his...and he wants her now
Relationships: James Anderson | Raestrao/Reader
Series: Seduce me -  Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	James I-

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous and possessive James x female reader  
> Be warned there's dubious consent and a little spanking, soo be warned.
> 
> >  
> >  
> >  
> >  
> >
> 
> Dubious Consent, this has drunken sexual advances, hence the Dubious Consent. Consent is implied but not verbaly given.
> 
> Also comment moderation is on becasue i was being harassed by someone in my comments, I did what they asked and they still werent happy with it.

James' grip on his steering wheel tightened as he sat in his car, his mind traveling back to the sight of you earlier and he couldn't help but be jealous.

He  _ knew  _ you were his but...who was that? The hug they gave you lingered for so long he was worried, he had missed your touch for a week, and his lowered energy did not help his current predicament. He was desperate to hold you, to kiss you, to have you. He hadn't done so in a while. Did you still know who you belong to?

**~”~”~”~”~”~”~**

Bursting through the front doors he was met with heavy disappointment. He couldn't sense your energy anywhere and assumed you weren’t in the house, walking though to the dining room his suspicions were confirmed by a handwritten note you’d left on the table.

_ Hey james, once you read this i would have gone out with some friends, _

_ It was a spontaneous thing or you would have known sooner. _

_ I'll be home a little late. _

_ I love you~ _

He held the note as he smiled thinking of you happily, but a thought ran though his mind. What if you were with that guy? James grimaced as he made some coffee and carried it to the study. With you not home he could get some more work done leaving less for later. 

But you still remained on his mind and his jealousy was growing, opening his draw he found a bottle of whiskey, ‘ _ a little couldn't hurt’ _

**~~~~~~"~"~""~**

Rushing through the door you smiled happy to finally be home “james? Love? “ you called but received no answer. Glancing around the lobby, his coat catches your eye ‘ _ he is home’  _ Taking off your shoes you head upstairs, assuming he's in your room or the study. 

Dragging yourself up the stairs you walk glance in your open bedroom door, he's not there. Walking to the study you see the door open a crack pushing it open slowly James catches your eye. James is stood by the picture window, whisky glass in hand loosened tie and slightly unbuttoned shirt his blazer is draped over his chair. 

Shutting the door behind you, you walk towards James with arms outstretched as you wrap them around his side, “there you are, I've been calling you from downstairs”. His arm pulls you closer as he buries his head in your neck breathing your smell in deeply. You could smell a lingering bit of alcohol in his breath.

Chuckling nervously, you pull away holding his shoulders and pushing your arms around his neck, “james?” you question “you’re acting strange.. You okay?”.

Putting your arms down and holding your hand James put his glass down on the table, pulling you close using one arm he grabbed your chin and brought his lips to yours catching you off guard. 

Eyes wide you see his begin to glow gold as a heat runs though your body, tilting your head a little he deepened the kiss between the pair of you as his tongue met yours. Arms now locked around your waist he pulled you away.

An ache began to grow in your core as James brough his lips to your neck, sucking the soft skin into nice bruises, you clutched his shoulders tightly as a small moan escaped you and your head rolled back. 

A small smirk graced james’ lips and he kissed the shell of your ear as he spoke in a husky voice, “you. Are  _ Mine.  _ ”

A small moan escaped you as you were taken aback by his possessiveness. In a futile attempt to question him you opened your mouth up,only a moan escaped you. 

James pulled away and looked you up and down, your hazy lust filled eyes, your bruising lips and your bruised neck. Pushing you into his chair he pressed his leg in between your thighs, dragging his fingers up your shirt he grabbed your breast and bit your ear. 

“You don't understand, do you…” he spoke into your ear, as you moaned “I've told you...you're mine”.

Moving off the chair, James pushed himself between your legs. Pulling off your skirt and underwear, James grazed his teeth along your clit, licking up and around your bundle of nerves.Hands locked in his hair and rolled your hips into his mouth getting closer and closer to cumming as James pulled away forcing you to stand up on weak legs. 

You were stripped fully naked pushed over James' desk,breasts hitting the wood of the desk and James pushing his covered hard-on into the crook of your ass. Pulling his tie off from around his neck he locked his hand in your hair and pulled you back. Pressing his hips further into yours and pulling his palm around your neck.

“I saw you earlier...with that guy”  _ that's what this is about?!? _

“James i-” Your voice was laced with arousal.

A deep moan escaped you as he pulled your hair “I dont care.” he chuckled as he pushed you down on the desk. 

“I'll be the only name you know- won’t i?” he asked condescendingly, pushing his hands up your body and brushing his hands over your breasts, pinching your nipples as you cried out in bliss.

Abruptly you felt a hand come down on your ass allowing a sharp moan to escape along with a sound of confusion and your hands gripping the desk. The knee of your incubus dragged against your folds and pressed up against your clit. 

“Answer me love” was moaned from behind as a belt and pants hit the floor. The tension was killing you, you were dripping. Your clit was throbbing and the heat was becoming uncontrollable. You were  _ desperate.  _

“Whose name will you be screaming?” he teased, dragging his cock up and down your folds,pushing his head inside before pulling out. 

“Yours” you breathed, as he pushed inside of you and skin hit skin.

“Good girl~” 

His thrusts were quick, as he fucked you. His hands locked around your waist as you moan out his name, heavy breaths filled the room as the pair of you got closer and closer to climax.

“Raestrao-” you cried out as your core clenched around his cock and your body shook,moaning at the use of his true name James pushed though and kept thrusting until you felt him cum inside you. 

Legs shaking you weakly moaned as you were brought to your own release over james’ cock, body falling limp on his desk as he pulled out of your shaking body. Sitting in his chair amused he pulled you onto his lap, turning you around to look in his eyes.

Your eyes revealed in the sight, sweat on his brow as he sat back in his chair, your juices all over his cock as he teased you with it. You traced your finger up and down his chest, as you leaned in and kissed down his chest leaving hickeys and a moaning james in your wake before he kissed the top of your head causing you to sit up.

“I said you’d be a whimpering mess, love.” he chuckled, dragging his cock back up and down your more sensitive folds before pulling you onto his cock filling you from tip to base.

“And I keep to my word~”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> spicy....~
> 
> Did you like it?


End file.
